


与花眠

by Secrets



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:53:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22814182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Secrets/pseuds/Secrets
Summary: 依然是女仆和少爷，设定不变但是这次是花花少耀×扶她痴汉米（本文名阿尔芙莉雅/阿尔芙/莉雅）庭院之花同设定下的耀米版本。我好变态，我真的好变态。然后老王和阿尔芙都坏掉了嗯。会一股子浓郁的矫情风
Relationships: America/China (Hetalia)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	与花眠

没有人知道“她”严肃沉闷的黑色制式长裙下掩盖的秘密。  
\------  
“莉雅，你喜欢少爷吗？”一起工作的女仆在午间空隙时候悄悄用胳膊碰了碰阿尔芙莉雅，长着小雀斑的可爱少女红着脸跟她咬耳朵，“少爷很好看呢，我们都特别喜欢他。虽然他总是喜欢调戏女孩子们……但是，但是当他拿着玫瑰含情脉脉看着你的时候，真的很心动啊！”

“我喜欢他的。”她轻轻抚摸怀中盛开的花朵，秀丽的脸上露出一个温柔而羞涩的微笑。她转头，看着同伴的眼睛认真地肯定道：“我喜欢他的。”

“嘻嘻我就知道你也喜欢他！”少女挽着她的手臂笑，伸手点了点她怀中的玫瑰说，“大家都很羡慕莉雅呢，能到少爷房间里伺候他，我们就只能够悄悄在远处看啦。”

阿尔芙莉雅没有回话，轻轻挣开了伙伴的手：“我去工作了，你先休息吧。”

“咦可现在还是午休呀莉雅——”

她已经走远了。

阿尔芙莉雅喜欢王耀。早在他将她从那恶臭肮脏的奴隶市场中带回时，她的身体、她的灵魂、她的一切都属于这位少爷了。她忘不了那俊秀的男子逆着光向她伸手时，那一刻的怦然心动。她知道的，王耀在外素有浪荡之名，借着那张男女通杀的好皮囊“祸害”了不知多少芳心，她也只不过是那千千万万中的一个而已。

——所幸她得以在他身边，在他目光可及之处。

她抱着玫瑰，皮鞋轻扣地板缓步踏上台阶。起居室有些昏暗，窗帘忠诚地掩盖了阳光；而床自然也是被轻纱隔开了，只隐约见到一个人形躺着。阿尔芙莉雅放轻脚步，认真地将花瓶中的花换上新的，见睡着的那人依然没有动静时，才大着胆子放轻脚步走进床边，悄悄掀开纱帘。

王少爷生了一副清俊相貌，东方血统的脸庞轮廓温和而优雅，特意蓄长的黑发墨汁一般泼在雪白软枕上。阿尔芙莉雅知道的，只有在此时此刻，他才是真正属于她一个人的，没有别人再见过他的这般模样。她抿着唇，面上带了红晕，连双眼也因心神激动含着水光。她屏住呼吸低头，闭上眼在那唇上轻柔地吻了一下便起身离开。

在她准备抬头的那一刻，后脑被人摁住了，双唇紧贴处也被对方用舌细细舔过，钩子一般诱着她。

“唔……”阿尔芙莉雅顺着心意张口，随着王耀在她口中肆虐。对方的舌温柔地舔舐过口腔内的每一寸，有些粗糙的舌面轻扫过软肉，又勾着她的舌吮吸。与心爱之人接吻的感觉新奇而美妙，她不敢睁眼，生怕打碎了这犹如梦境一般的奇遇，只合着眼小心翼翼地回应。

主动的热吻滋味似乎更加甜蜜，她有些渴望地咬住对方的唇，在人有些吃痛地缩回舌时，亲昵而胆怯地探出口。这可谓是阿尔芙莉雅生平为数不多的“以下犯上”，羞怯的软舌乖巧地安抚过少爷唇上被她咬出的印记，又试探着钻入对方口中。王耀口中似乎还带着玫瑰花露的芳香味道——是午间她亲手端给他的。阿尔芙莉雅忍不住走神回想起少爷端着瓷器饮下那花露的样子：他的侧脸俊秀而昳丽，颈间喉结也随着动作上下滚动，诱得她心动。

“小女仆……你不乖啊……”在她神游之时，王耀分开交缠的舌，起身搂着阿尔芙莉雅的细腰轻啄她的嘴角哑着声音道。

他早就看上家里这朵娇丽的花了，只是他素来不愿意强迫他人，便耐着性子等这朵花心甘情愿向他开放的那一刻，把她调到身旁也不过是便宜行事罢了，想着小女仆哪天真想爬他的床了也能方便些。谁想阿尔芙莉雅虽说是心慕王耀，可最出格的也不过是眼下趁着人睡着时偷偷亲吻，其余时刻认真古板的简直和她身上这长裙有的一拼——所幸他抓住了。

王耀掐住仆人柔软的细腰，面贴着面将她抱起跨坐在自己怀中。他亲昵地用鼻尖蹭了蹭女仆的，低声问她：“我的阿尔芙……你在想什么……？”

唇上突然离开的热度让阿尔芙莉雅迷茫地睁开眼，正正好地对上了王耀那甜蜜的琥珀色双瞳。她为这份亲密感到喜悦，眼中爱意便也倾泻出来：“回您的话……我在想您……”

“好孩子……”王耀伸手，慢条斯理地抽开她束发的发带，捧着她的脸贴着她的唇轻声问道，“你愿意么？”

“……恳求少爷垂怜。”阿尔芙莉雅垂下眼，温顺地张开方才已被亲得有些肿胀的唇，红着脸小心翼翼地扶住王耀的肩膀。

指尖勾着女仆背后的系带解开，这份专属于他的美味，他开动了。

温热的手指从后探入，女仆背部的肌肤出乎意料的柔软白皙，像是能融化在他指尖的新雪一般，他咬着阿尔芙莉雅红润的耳垂调笑：“让我摸摸前面……嗯？”

女仆颤着眼睫，拉着松垮的袖口将衣物半褪了，有些粗糙的指拉住少爷的手，带着他覆上了自己赤裸的胸乳。

掌心虽说是温热的，但比之身体仍显得有些凉，肌肤紧贴时那份凉意便从接触的地方传遍周身，更不论此处敏感可欺。阿尔芙莉雅为这温度感到颤栗，随之而来的是因敏感处被他人握住把玩的快感。王耀温柔地掌着那两团乳肉，故而这快感并不强烈，只是细密地刺激着她。

胸前的玉雪团柔软白嫩，叫人忍不住捧着亵玩逗弄，稍微加重些力气便会在上面留下红痕，身上的女仆似乎也为这份亲密而颤抖，红唇间时不时吐出几声喘息。

饱满乳肉随着王耀揉弄的动作时不时溢出指缝间，粉嫩的乳尖儿也被人用两指夹住了玩弄，随着掌心的的动作一紧一松地挑逗。阿尔芙莉雅到底还是个未曾接触过情事的，哪里敌得过这般，没两下便软倒在王耀身上喘息，身下的异样也叫她难受又舒坦。只是她太喜爱自家少爷了些，即便是有些受不住了，仍是双手环着少爷的脖子埋在他颈侧细细地喘息：“少爷……唔……还、还请您随意地……”

王耀没有应她，偏着头温柔地用侧脸蹭了下女仆红烫的姣好面容，手上的动作倒也是不停，力道竟是比方才小了些。也因如此，阿尔芙莉雅得以缓了那过于刺激的快感，她有些疑惑，正欲开口却又担心败了少爷的兴致，只得缩回越矩的双手，撑着力气直起酥软的腰肢。

王耀看出了她的怯意，心生爱怜之意。他本就是惜花之人，更何况小女仆捧着一颗心献给他，这般想着便松开被他玩得满是痕迹的乳团，转而握住女仆的手，将她的手掌展开了送到唇边亲吻舔咬，便让她勾住自己：“我的阿尔芙……抱紧了……”

感受到女仆重新软在自己怀中，王耀亲了亲她垂顺的长发，掌住她的后腰朝着自己轻压，让彼此更加亲密地紧贴了些，下身也颇具暗示性的隔着衣服轻顶。

阿尔芙莉雅身上的长裙早在方才就被扯得乱七八糟，皱巴巴地堆在腰上，这般动作自是麻烦，王耀轻轻拍了拍她的背示意她站起身，裙子便整个从女仆身上滑落到地上。

女仆的两条长腿被白色吊带袜裹着，隐隐地朝外透着肉色，而叫王耀有些惊讶的是她的腿根处竟和男人一般鼓鼓囊囊涨了一团。

阿尔芙莉雅见王耀只是盯着她不做声，她心中喜意又熄了大半，垂着眼身躯也微微颤抖。她不敢抬头，担心看到他眼中流露出的哪怕一丝一毫的嫌弃与恶心。当年便是因这异于常人的构造，被亲生父母厌恶遗弃，她也不懂原因；直到长大后，才发觉自己这般是“异类”。

她低头抿着唇不语，明明心中被浇了头冷水，被丝袜紧缚住的欲望却因王耀的视线越发肿胀，勒得她疼痛，又带着隐秘的快慰。她为这反应感到羞耻，身上肌肤也染了惑人的粉色。

女仆娇嫩躯体在颤抖，连带着那两团乳肉都颤颤巍巍地晃动着，肿胀的乳尖也越发挺立。王耀舔了舔唇，这般风光早让他的阴茎硬得生疼。他深吸了一口气，有些粗鲁地伸手将阿尔芙莉雅拽了过来让她又坐回自己身上。

“阿尔芙……我的好女仆……”王耀将自己埋进仆人的胸乳中，轻甜的奶香诱得他捧起一团含住。舌头挑逗着坚挺的乳尖，绕着那硬实果实打转，又像是要从中吸取乳汁一般咬住吮吸。

“嗯啊……啊……少……少爷……！”阿尔芙莉雅的声音有些紧张，她无法控制那横冲直撞的快意，只得任凭那感觉在体内肆虐。胸口被吮吸的感觉让她想要尖叫，又担心这过于淫乱的声音惊扰到少爷，咬住红肿的双唇想要咽下，连长腿也紧勾住王耀的腰肢意图抵御这陌生而汹涌的快感。

她这动作倒是主动将自己这块香肉送到王耀嘴边，王耀原先握住女仆饱满胸乳的手松开了，还没等阿尔芙莉雅稍微松一口气，又搭到她软绵绵的臀上按压揉捏。

隔着丝袜和衣物，王耀有些坏心地一边将她压向自己，一边挺起腰在她潮湿肿胀的下体打着转磨蹭。

下身两处敏感的私处被这般颇具暗示性地侵犯着，阿尔芙莉雅啜泣着下意识蜷缩双腿，足尖也绷紧了，却又为了王耀忍下想要崩溃的快感，膝盖打着颤的更张开了些。

“好乖……”王耀松开被他嚼得烂熟的乳肉，见那红肿的乳尖俏生生挺立的样子，忍不住复又含住用唇紧抿了一下，下身也使了巧劲撞击才离开。

“啊……！！”她本以为少爷总算放过那两团可怜的软嫩正松懈了些时，上下两处不堪触碰的敏感同时被大力刺激了，终于是忍不住紧抱住王耀哭着到达了高潮。她的白色丝袜早就因为花穴中分泌的液体湿了个彻底，这回又加了喷薄而出的精液，越发泥泞不堪，连带着王耀的长裤上也满是她的体液。

阿尔芙莉雅在高潮之中颤抖，昔日澄澈的眼中混沌着包住一泡泪，软绵绵的舌尖也从口中吐出了些喘息。王耀见她得了趣，又晓得阿尔芙莉雅还是个初试情欲的，便轻拍她的背安抚她抽搐的躯体，含着她的唇细细地舔吮，下身也隔了衣物卡着凹陷处轻柔磨蹭，好叫她能更加畅快些。

“……呼……”女仆的穴内肌肉紧缩着吐出一大团清液，将王耀的阴茎浇了个正着，他如玉一般的面颊也有些泛红，拍着阿尔芙莉雅背部的手也慢了下来。他的理智叫他一点点安抚怀中人初探情潮的身躯，欲望却叫他不管不顾地撕开最后的衣物，深埋进那温热潮湿的穴中。

他深吸一口气，强行压下欲望，双手捧起阿尔芙莉雅的脸，拇指揩去她眼尾缀着的泪后贴着她的唇低声问她：“阿尔芙……我的爱……你愿意……”

王耀顿了顿，他晓得自己在作弊，即便是对她做了再过分的事，她仍会温顺乖巧地接受——这信任让他浑身滚烫，想要将她弄坏的欲望越发深重，想要让她由内而外的每一寸都离不开他。

走神想到了这样做或许的未来场面，王耀亲吻的动作有些凶狠而急切，而在接受到女仆柔软的回应时，那欲望终是汹涌而出，叫嚣着将这独特的甜美身躯占为己有，将她整个人涂满自己的气息。

也顾不上什么温柔体贴，王耀伸手撕扯开被液体泡得透明的丝袜，随手脱下自己的长裤扔到一旁，指尖捻开女仆一塌糊涂的花穴便扶着自己胀得疼痛的阴茎肏了进去。

湿热女穴不曾被异物入侵过，更别提眼下因方才的高潮还在抽搐紧缩着，被这般胀大的巨物猛地插入了又是吃疼地一缩。阿尔芙莉雅小声哭泣着，女穴深处仍然因为情潮在欢悦颤抖，入口却因为侵犯而疼痛，粗鲁的动作让她生疼。她抓紧王耀的肩膀忍下疼痛的感觉，小口小口地吸着气放松身体，试图让那被破开的疼痛缓解些。

阴茎得寸进尺地随着她逐渐松懈的肌肉入得更深，可这慢吞吞的动作更叫王耀难耐，他紧握住女仆软塌塌的腰，用力迫着她含住坐了下来的同时又挺腰将自己整个入了进去。

“唔嗯……！”阿尔芙莉雅僵着身子倒进王耀怀中，她的意识有一瞬间的空白，朦胧的双眼虚虚地盯着某处，而口中的唾液也来不及咽下，顺着张开的唇边流下。女穴内的软肉失控一般疯狂地绞着突然闯入的异物，又泄了一波冲着硬物淋下；而她前头那备受冷落的阴茎不甘地吐出一些清液。

竟是在被整个插入的时候便又高潮了。

王耀被这软肉吸得舒坦，欲火越发高涨，也不等她喘息几分便转着腰让阴茎在女仆敏感的体内胡乱刺激，逼着她又泄了些，口中也溢出几声呻吟。

阿尔芙莉雅的意识被下体延绵不绝的快感冲得七零八落的，脑海中似乎也被搅得胡乱，只想着能够日日夜夜都这般与王耀紧贴分享彼此最深处的私密。

她迷迷糊糊地看见王耀的胸前同样坚挺的两粒乳尖，不知怎的想到先前少爷对她的动作，下意识的将红唇凑上去抿住轻咬。

王耀抵着她深处磨蹭的动作顿住，随即一手搭着她脑后叫她继续含着一手顺着湿哒哒的臀缝来回滑动安抚：“好孩子……含紧了……”

他的指尖在两人交合处碾过，似乎是试图再从那紧贴的肉之间插入，可到底还是怜惜阿尔芙莉雅还是头回承受，揉了几下嫩红花瓣沾了些液体便离开了那女穴。

王耀看着两人小腹间挺立的性器，将沾满了她的爱液的手指贴了上去。

原本应是结着珍珠的地方变异成了男性的性器，眼下几乎碰一下便会惹来阿尔芙莉雅的一阵颤抖，女穴也跟着紧缩。王耀有些好奇地上下撸动对方的阴茎，自己深埋在她体内的性器也随着手上动作抽插。

阿尔芙莉雅从被整个肏入了后便一直憋着那连绵不绝的快感，身体抽搐着显出情动的粉色，这会儿两处极敏感出被人刺激着，抽搐的幅度更大了些。

若是平时，王耀倒是会体贴地让人歇息，可眼下他仿佛是找到了极合心意的玩具一般，见她渐渐流露出崩溃的痴态时，越发用力地把玩肏弄这幅身躯。

他的阴茎狠命地入着女仆内里敏感的软肉，在人格外触动之处用尖端打着转地碾压刺激；而他手上动作也不停，将手指上她分泌的滑腻水液涂上她的性器，这淫靡的场面让王耀的眼也有些赤红。

“哈啊……啊……少、少爷……！”阿尔芙莉雅哭泣着尖叫到达高潮，双手不受控制地抓紧皱巴巴的床单颤抖，脚趾也蜷缩着感受那铺天盖地的快感。

两人的下半身早已被她喷涌的水液搅得一塌糊涂，混合着她的精液散发出浓郁的情欲味道。王耀也没刻意压抑住自己想要射精的欲望，在熟透了的深处重插了几下便释放而出。

最深处被破开注入的感觉叫阿尔芙莉雅的意识又溃散了几分，不过是撑着力气仍未在激烈的情潮之中昏睡过去。

轻轻顶了几下尚在疯狂绞着的软肉延长她的快感，王耀仍然坚硬的性器依旧埋在小女仆软绵多汁的体内。拍着她有些汗湿的裸背，待人气息缓和些后，他抱着阿尔芙莉雅躺倒在床上，体位的变换让他的阴茎又小幅度地抽插了些，叫她忍不住又吐了些清液。

“阿尔芙……”他搂着怀中娇软身躯，两人乳尖互相贴着带来一丝亲昵的触感，他轻声呼唤小女仆的名字，正欲再来一回时，谁想她竟是吃着他的阴茎便沉沉睡去。

王耀有些苦笑地看着阿尔芙莉雅，抽离开后轻轻将她翻了个身从背后抱住，让她挤在两人中间的性器得以不受挤压，又换了侧卧的姿势避开方才欢爱时浸湿的地方；阴茎却坏心眼地重新埋了回去，就着这姿势轻缓地蹭了几下才停了动作，享受她女穴中不由自主吸吮的快感。

“等你醒来……我可是要收利息的啊。”

END


End file.
